


纸醉金迷（三）

by candytaotao



Category: 89/98
Genre: M/M, 宥希哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candytaotao/pseuds/candytaotao
Summary: 89/98
Relationships: 豆奶





	纸醉金迷（三）

（三）  
等到学生们都离开了教室，我走到讲台旁边，陈宥维正在收拾讲义和课本，我站在讲台下看着他收拾，长长的睫毛逆着光，像两把小刷子，眼睛每眨一下，都像在我的心上刷一下，我鼓起勇气把头伸到他面前，仰着脸看着他，和我目光对到的一瞬间，他直起了身子。  
“又要犯浑是吗？”说这话的时候，嘴上却带着一丝浅笑，似乎不是在生气，  
看着他的态度我胆子一下就变大了，装傻道“陈老师，我今天做学生做的够乖了吧。”  
他把收拾好的书装进包里，提起包要离开教室，我赶忙跟了上去，“你怎么进来的？”他问到。  
“我可是正正经经的学生！”我认真的说。  
“？？？你不是已经大学毕业了？”  
“我跟校长说，我想来做旁听进修，他立刻就同意了。”我贴到陈宥维身边，想挎他的胳膊，他察觉到立刻抽身躲开。  
“一定给学校交了很多赞助费吧？”  
我洋洋得意的摇头，“怎么可能，他以一听我的名字就立刻答应了，总理公子的身份比钱好用。”  
陈宥维听罢停下脚步看了看我，带出一丝无奈的笑，“确实，总理的公子想要什么没有。”话说完，加快了脚步。  
他个子高腿长，一路走的特别快，我自诩也不是短腿的矮子，可是追他的脚步着实也有些吃累了。  
“想要什么都有，就是想要你要不到，”我边追边在他身后大声说。  
他停下了脚步，“何昶希，我不是你消遣的玩意儿，所以如果你想做朋友的话，就不要再说这种话了！”他头也不回的说。  
我正想纠正他，忽然意识到陈宥维的性格恐怕是非常不喜欢人跟他唱反调的了，我决定顺着他，现在看来他似乎也没有再排斥我，朋友就朋友吧，慢慢来。  
于是我对他露出跟母亲要钱才会有的笑容，“陈老师，上了一下午课了辛苦了，不如晚上我请你吃饭好吗？”  
“为什么要你请？”他那长着两排长睫毛的大眼睛看着我轻轻眨了两下，  
“上次读诗会我态度不好，冒犯了你，理应请客谢罪。”我认真的回他。  
陈宥维拒绝让我请客，他问我有工作吗？这可以把我问住了，别人都是为了糊口找一份营生，而我，从小就没缺过钱，更没有需要工作这个概念，日常就是吃喝玩乐，我有些不甘心的摇了摇头，陈宥维倒是不以为意，只说了一句，你都没有工作，那就没有收入，怎么能让你请客呢？  
最后的结果是陈宥维花钱买了酒和下酒菜带我回了他的住所，和上次摸黑来这条巷弄不同，原来傍晚的巷弄也是十分热闹的，我停好车跟着陈宥维进了巷子，沿途有许多人跟他打招呼，问陈老师好，下班回来了，看来他人缘不错，对着主动打招呼的人，都是一张温暖的笑脸，我有些嫉妒，他从来没对我这么笑过，我感觉自己在他眼里就是个登徒子，每次他看我的时候眼神的警惕的紧，不过这也没错，毕竟我对他的想法确实不怎么正经，想到这我没忍住偷笑了出来。  
“你在笑什么？”他开门后让我进，  
“我在想你竟然带我回家了，上次读诗会你跑掉我以为永远都不会见到你了，毕竟你那会看我的眼神就像看瘟疫，躲都来不及，我猜你一点都不想见到我了。”我一股脑把心里的话都说了出来。  
“既然知道我不想见到你，你还跑来我的课上做什么？”他把手里提着的酒和菜摆到桌子上，拿来盘子把菜倒进去。  
“你不是想见我吗？”我瞪着陈宥维的眼睛说。  
他听了一怔，鼻子一皱道“我什么时候想见你了？”  
“你不是问冯俊杰我怎么没来读诗会？”  
他笑了，“我看你诗集里批注感想写了一堆，看来对读诗也是有兴趣的，所以顺口问了他一下罢了。”  
我知道他在装傻，那个成语是什么来着？欲擒故纵！他真的很像女人，还是说所谓的文人都喜欢口是心非？不过虽然读诗写诗我是外行，但谈恋爱哄人可是我最拿手的，于是我顺着他说“我对读诗也是有兴趣的，可是我对读诗的人更有兴趣，或许我们可以一起读诗？”  
他嘴角弯了弯，低头把杯子里倒满酒，把筷子摆到我面前，对我举了一下杯，“诗社欢迎一切爱诗的人，正式欢迎你的加入。”我和他碰杯后一饮而尽，我没想到的辛辣的苦涩，忍不住皱了皱眉。  
“烧刀子你喝不惯吧？”他问。  
“很独特的风味，是我以前没有尝过的，但后味很香，我喜欢”，说着我主动把酒杯注满。  
他笑笑摇了摇头，“不喜欢也不用勉强，本就不是同一个世界的人。”  
我忽然意识到，认识以来他对我那没由来的抗拒有点瓦解了，于是把杯里的酒一口干了，一瞬间觉得脸都热了，这白酒和我日常和的洋酒不同，两杯下肚我竟然有点上头了。“为什么非要是同一个世界的人呢？我可以去你的世界的。”我抬起头看着他那双含情的双眸。  
大概是酒劲儿上来了，我竟然觉得眼睛发热，一没忍住，竟然有眼泪从眼睛里掉了出来，这酒太呛了，太呛了。  
陈宥维看着我落泪，手指蹭到我的脸上，擦了擦我的眼泪。“哭什么？你是女人吗？”  
“太苦了，陈老师，又呛又苦，我从来没喝过这种酒。”说着我抢过酒瓶又往酒杯里倒满。另一手胡乱蹭着自己的脸，擦干脸上的泪。  
“苦你还喝，别喝了，不必为难自己。”陈宥维把我面前的酒杯端走放到了自己面前。  
我站了起来，走到他面前，端起他面前的两杯酒一口喝了下去，低下头看着他，眼前的人怎么来回的晃，我抓住他的肩膀说到，“你别晃，你听我说，我...”  
他反手扶住我，人跟着要站起来，“你喝多了，坐下吧。”说着，他要起身把座位让给我。  
我握住他扶着我胳膊的手，俯下身蹲在他脚边，怎么有些眼花，我都看不清他漂亮的脸了，“你别摔了，”他手又扶住我。  
我头重脚轻的厉害，跪倒在他面前，他拽着我的胳膊要把我拉起来，我握住他的双手抵着额头，“苦也要喝，你给的，苦也是甜的，”  
他听着我的话没有动，我晕的越发厉害了，趴在他的膝头闭上了眼睛。

“醒了吗？”我头痛的挣开眼睛，我是做梦了吗？陈宥维竟然对我笑了？“醒了吗？”他张开五指在我眼前晃了晃。“喝一口水吧？”白瓷杯子贴到了我的嘴上，我下意识张嘴喝了起来，一整杯水被我喝了个干净。  
“酒醒了就快起来吧，很晚了，你该回去了。”他原本坐在床边，说着站了起来，走到旁边的藤椅坐下。  
我的脑子迅速回忆了一番，我和陈老师一起回了家，我们还一起喝酒，后来呢，坏了，我好像喝醉了，我低头看看自己，除了脱了大衣，身上的衣服十分整齐，看着陈老师的身形，我不禁开始回忆，他这么单薄的身子，是怎么把我弄上床躺着的，哎，我气的捶床，拥抱了竟然，这算是拥抱吧？一定抱了，可是我一点记忆都没有。  
不知又躺了多久，我竟然又睡了过去，再一次被陈宥维推醒，他已经换了衣服，站在床边轻拍我，“何昶希，已经很晚了，你该走了，我要睡了。”  
我故意不挣开眼睛，脸蹭了蹭枕头，我偷偷眯眼看他，他穿着浅蓝色的睡衣，映的皮肤更白了，酒意有些散了，我闻到了床上淡淡的薄荷香味。手没忍住捏了捏盖在身上的被子。“你别装睡了，我看到你眨眼了，快起来，你该回去了。我明天还要上班，要休息了。”他掀开了我胸前的被子，又拍了拍我的肩膀。  
没办法，我只好睁开了眼睛，故意装作没睡醒的样子揉揉眼睛，他拿起我的大衣递过来，我坐起身靠着床头，“陈老师，我喝了酒，怕是不能开车了，要不你帮我打电话叫家里的司机来接吧？”  
他看了我一眼，把大衣放回了藤椅上，“我这没有电话，你叫洋车回去吧，车明天再来开。”  
“这么冷的天，我可不坐那个四面漏风的洋车，太冷了。”想到凉风，我竟然配合的打了个冷战。  
“那怎么办？你总不能在我这过夜吧？”  
“可我现在回不去啊！这么冷的天，你把我赶走，我只能露宿街头了，”我装可怜。  
“你怎么会露宿街头，你回家就是了。”  
“我家太远了，没有车，难道要我走回去吗？陈老师怎么能这样对自己的学生，我会感冒的。”  
“可我这没有多余的床给你睡....”  
“我们挤一挤就是了，说着我往床里侧挪了挪，把床的一半空了出来。”手拍拍空出来的位置对他说，“我们两个也睡得下的。”  
他看着我皱起了眉头，“我不习惯跟人一起睡。”  
“那你要是结婚了，不是要一直跟人一起睡，就当提前习惯习惯了。”我故作无辜的说。  
“你这是什么瞎比喻，这怎么能一样。”他有点生气了，他生气的样子真可爱，衬得人更美了。  
“你就当做好事了，忍一下好不好？这么冷的天大半夜你怎么忍心把我赶走，我会冻死的。”说着我脱了衬衫和裤子，扔到地上钻进了被子里。  
他看着我的一系列动作呆住，低头把我扔的衣服裤子捡起来放到椅子上，看了我一眼叹了口气掀开被子上了床。  
他把床头的灯关了，我心里竟有点紧张，我竟然和陈老师同床共枕了，前几天我还在为自己夭折的爱情痛苦，今天爱情他就躺在我的身边，我嗅着身边淡淡的薄荷香，忍不住往他身边靠了靠，手背轻轻蹭着陈老师的手。他感觉到我的靠近往后退了退，翻过身朝外睡了。我感受着身边人散发的体温，身体没由来的起了反应，鬼知道喝醉了酒怎么还可以这么敏感，我急需纾解一下，可陈老师还没睡着，我现在动手可能被他扔到门外去。  
我耐着性子等着，等到他呼吸平稳了，我小声叫了他几下，没有回应，应该是睡着了。我急不可耐的把手伸进了短裤里，手开始上下动作，我拼命呼吸着旁边人的味道，看着他细腻的后颈，手上卖命的动，这次时间没有太久，结束之后，我把黏糊糊的手蹭到了短裤上，正打算贴近他的后背回味一下，他突然翻了个身，转过来和我面对面了。我心叫不好他难道没睡着或者醒了？那我岂不是被现场抓包？等了片刻，他似乎睡得挺沉，并没有要醒过来的意思。  
我装着胆子凑过去，用嘴唇对着他露出的锁骨蹭了蹭，这是我第一次这么近距离的靠近他，他的皮肤真嫩，我用舌尖轻轻点了点，好香，带着温度的香馨。我的下身又有了感觉，该死，他干嘛要面对我，我不做点什么简直对不起自己，于是我胆子大了起来，短裤都没拉起来贴到了他身上，对着他的脸呼着热气，正要对着他的嘴唇吻上去的时候，他忽然睁开了眼睛。  
“你想干嘛？再胡闹就出去！”他翻过身仰面躺着说。  
既然被抓包了，我的也不顾什么礼义廉耻了，反正他刚才也知道我在做什么了吧。我伸手拉住他的手腕，脸凑上去要亲吻，陈宥维用力推开我，我头重重撞到了枕头，有些头晕，等耳边嗡嗡的响声消失的时候，陈宥维人已经覆在我身前，低着头看我。  
我紧张的咽着口水，我把手伸到他的后颈把人拉下来，用力吻了下去，舌头急不可耐的伸进了他的嘴里，唇舌交缠间，我下身的反应越加强烈了，完全不受控制的顶着他的大腿，我手伸到他背后伸进了裤子里，一把褪下了他的睡裤和内裤，手指试探着往身后按。他突然挣扎了起来，按住了我要往里伸的手指。  
“不行！”他伏在我胸前喘息又坚决的说。  
我不想扫兴，只好继续拥住他亲嘴，翻身把他压在身下，我想让他快乐，那件事他不愿做我不勉强，我往下退，趴到了他的腿间，手嘴并用的给他快乐，他大概经验不是很丰富吧，没多久就交代了，整个人喘的像一只煮熟的虾，透着粉红色的光。我拉开他的大腿，他以为我又要动他，伸手推我说不要，我把自己的东西塞进他的大腿间，贴着他的耳朵让他夹紧，然后开始前后动作，用力的时候故意顶他的会阴，没几下他也有了感觉，开始配合我，小声的喘息，我舔着他的耳朵下身动作越来越快，他被我顶的厉害，叫声也越来越大，为了控制自己的声音，他咬住枕头，我轻轻吻和咬他的脖子，他抖得更厉害了，忽然一阵痉挛，他先到了，我捏着他的脸舔弄他的舌头，身下用力顶了几下，射在了他的腿间。

tbc


End file.
